What Will We Do?
by LoverOfDestiny
Summary: Sequel to "Blast to the Past". As Emma and Regina try to get accepted as a couple the truth is revealed about why they went to the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hopefully this is up to par with Blast to the Past. This story will deals more with WHY Emma and Regina was sent to the past.**

* * *

Finally breaking away from the kiss Emma felt someone on her side and looked behind her to find her mother unconscious. Both Regina and Emma couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Snow White, unknowingly or not, to have her be the center of attention even when her daughter had just found her true love.

"What do we do about her?" Regina asked. Even if she loved her enemy's daughter Regina just couldn't let go of decades worth of anger overnight. Ironically, she could find her true love overnight it seems.

"I'll leave her a note to call me and we'll talk. All she wants is me to be happy and if she can't deal with you being the source then whatever; she's going to have to live with it." Sighing Emma got up from bed with Regina standing up with her.

"You know it feels like I've been sleeping for a hundred years to only find out that nothing changed, " Emma chuckled, "well other than you of course. But I can't help but feel something is wrong."

Regina creased her eyebrows confused. What could Emma possibly think was wrong? "What do you mean 'wrong'?" _Oh please don't say you don't want to be together. I couldn't handle it if you left me twice...or thrice?_

"I just mean that were missing something out of the puzzle. Like were missing a vital clue to whole grand scheme of things. Think about it, neither of us know why were sent back and we've both been manipulated by Gold, " Emma released a sigh and hugged Regina like a life line, "for once I want to life MY life without being a part of someone's plan. Especially Gold's."

Regina pushed Emma by the waist so she could look into the her eyes. "I know. I know. If we find out it was Rumpel then..."

"No. No magic you promised Henry and I know your temper."

"This is Rumpelstiltskin we're talking about, how do you propose to deal with him without magic?" Regina was dumbstruck. Clearly Emma had know idea how powerful Gold could be. Especially when he wanted something.

Emma hadn't thought that part through. How _was_ she supposed to 'handle' Rumpelstiltskin of all people. "Well..." Emma had to think for a moment, "in the Enchanted Forest Cora couldn't take out my heart and she was shocked as hell. So maybe I'm more powerful than anyone realized being the 'product' of true love and everything."

Regina was exasperated, "You can't be serious. You against the Dark One." Noticing her anger was getting the best of her Regina took a few deep breaths and lowered her voice. _How the hell was Snow sleeping through all of this? _Cupping Emma's cheeks and putting the their foreheads together Regina tried to put some sense through her girlfriend's thick skull.

"Emma! For one, you don't know how to use magic and two you really think Henry would like it if YOU use magic on top of everything he has already been through?"

Emma felt defeated. Regina had a point and she still didn't understand her powers anymore now then she did a few months ago in the Enchanted Forest. "Your right, as always. " Emma tried to mumble because that was all Regina needed for her ego. "But then what are we going to do?"

Regina couldn't help but kiss away Emma's fears. "We'll deal with it when the time comes." Regina kissed her again, only this time there was more passion as appose the the tenderness of before. "Besides, we don't even know if it was Gold who did it."

Hearing a moan Emma and Regina looked down at the bed and noticed that Snow was starting to wake up.

"Oh! Emma you're up." Snow didn't realize that Regina was standing next to Emma as she continued to speak. "You wouldn't believe it. I had this dream where Regina was you're true love."

Emma sat down on the bed and took her mother's hand. "Mary Margaret...Snow...Mom." Emma laughed nervously, "it...well you see the thing is. It's kinda true."

It was then that Snow looked up and saw Regina. Instead of the normal scowl that she received it was a blank stare. Looking back at her daughter Snow asked nervously, "What do you mean 'kinda true'?"

"Well, in the sense that Regina IS my true love. For some weird reason you gave birth to a daughter who also happens to be Daniel."

"You're not making any sense. Are you saying that you have Daniel's memories or something?"

"No, well yes some of them." Still not sure about how the whole reincarnated process worked Emma shook her head confused.

Seeing her new lover's distress Regina cut in. "It appears that karma is cruel my dear. You killed Daniel by telling my mother, who in turn ripped out his heart, so fate intervened and had him re-born into your daughter." Regina couldn't help but smile seeing Snow White's face turn white. Who knew that Snow White could get any paler?

"Re re-born you mean that Emma is essentially Daniel. That Daniel's and Emma's soul are the same. That...that can't be true." Snow flew off the bed and started pacing being so dumbfounded.

"Yes mom it is. Lets just say it was an epiphany or whatever."

Snow went back to sit on the bed. "An epiphany. There is no way this is an ordinary epiphany. What exactly happened last night?"

Sighing Emma knew that she would have to tell her mother. "Somehow Regina and I found ourselves in Fairytale Land. Don't ask me how, but we did. We were extremely confused and Regina was being her normal bossy pissed off self."

"Now wait a minute." Regina was still standing by the bed and scowled at Emma.

Emma just smiled innocently and patted Regina's leg. "I love you!" Looking back at her mother Emma said seriously, "and you were there."

All Regina could do was role her eyes and sat down next to Emma on the bed.

"Anyway, Regina went to her house to try and find answers while I stayed put. I fell asleep and woke-up with a very angry Cora in my face. She thought I was Daniel and it wasn't confirmed until I ran into past Regina and she kissed me." Snow cringed just picturing her daughter and enemy kissing.

"Don't worry this Regina was confused and hated it too." Regina and Emma intertwined their hands as Regina put her two cents into what she was feeling at the time.

"When I saw past me and Emma together I was about to send her flying."

_Of course she would._ Snow thought, "Why didn't you?"

"I don't know why Emma said it, but past me wanted to know what Daniel/Emma first noticed about...well me. And what Emma said was exactly what Daniel had said to me. I was confused and wanted to know why Emma was mimicking Daniel. I wanted to know...no. I NEEDED to know if Emma was changing my memories. So I came up with an idea. If Emma proposed to me instead of past me proposing it would prove that Emma wasn't Daniel."

Snow noticed the pause and saw the distress on her daughters face. "That didn't happen did it?"

Emma sighed, "No mom it didn't. I was about to propose when past you came galloping on your horse screaming for help. When I turned around Regina was already on her horse saving you." Emma mumbled "Damn Cora!" under her breath not thinking anyone heard her. She was wrong.

Regina looked up teary eyed, "What?"

"What." Emma looked around confused.

"Why did you say 'damn Cora'?"

"Uh...well...um,"

"Emma!?"

Emma looked into Regina's eyes and saw the desperation in knowing the truth and couldn't do anything but tell her.

"That night after you came up with the plan I was in the stables and I heard Cora talking to a man about spooking a horse. And seeing as it was the night before you saved Snow, I'm guessing it was about Snow's horse and her overall plot to have you be queen."

Regina was stunned into silence. She knew her mother wanted her to be queen, but never did she think that she would go so far for power. Who was she kidding, Cora, her mother ripped out Daniel's heart for power.

Snow, on the other hand, had never been used in her entire life and was out raged about Cora's actions.

"I can't believe Cora would do something like that to me. She was the one that made my horse go nuts."

Emma looked at her mother and couldn't believe how insensitive she was. Regina has been used time and time again and all her mother could think about was her. _Un-fucking-believable._

"Mom can I see you down stair? NOW!" Emma didn't give her the option to respond as she took her mothers arm and pulled her down stairs.

"I can't believe you. I just can't..."

"What?" Snow looked at her daughter innocently because she really had no idea why her daughter was so mad.

"Regina just found out that for the millionth time her mother used her to gain power and all you're thinking about is you. Regina has been used time and time again by HER MOTHER who was supposed to love her. Since the day she was born Regina had been used so CORA could gain power. Do you even know that Regina didn't actually say yes to your father's wedding proposal? Cora said yes and then Regina was SO distraught about the proposal that she ran to ME and proposed. We planned on leaving that night but that was when..."

Emma was severely yelling at her mother, but Regina cut in the last second to continue in an eerie calm voice.

"Cora ripped out his heart." Regina walked down the stairs and put her hand around Emma's waist looking for the comfort she knew would be there.

Snow was now the one that was stunned into silence. She didn't even notice Emma and Regina leave until she heard the door close.

* * *

**Will have an update in a few days. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure that your mom will be ok?"

Emma looked at her girlfriend surprised. _Since when does Regina care about Snow White?_ "Since when do you care about Snow White?"

Regina smirked. Leave it to Emma Swan to already know what she's thinking. "I don't. I just asked for your benefit."

Emma didn't even want to hid the huge grin on her face. In less then twenty-four hours she fell in love and with someone who actually cared about her.

"That's sweet. Thank you, but I'm sure she'll be fine. I'll call her later tonight to see how she is."

"Call her? You're not going to see her tonight?"

Emma stopped walking and looking Regina in the eyes.

"In one night we both fell in love and found out I'm Daniel. Yet you want me at home, where might I add also is the home of your arch-enemies."

"Wha...no I just wasn't sure what we do from here. I didn't want to assume anything." Regina tried to hide the blush that was creeping up her neck but she couldn't hide her embarrassment.

"That's so adorable. You're shy." Emma smiled

Regina was applaud. Never has she been shy, but Emma brought out her weirdest traits. Being even more embarrassed Regina turned around started walking towards her house.

Emma smiled again and ran after Regina to catch up to her. "So, does this mean I get to spend the night mommy."

Regina groaned. "Dear God. Don't ever call me that"

"Gotcha. So how about sweety pie?"

"No."

"Pumpkin?"

"No."

"Sweety boo boo kins?"

"Really? Now you're just doing it on purpose."

"Sorry. But seriously do you really not want me here tonight? Cause if you don't then I can..."

Emma never got a chance to finish her thought before Regina pulled her into a searing kiss. With Emma's back to the door Regina tried to open the door. When she couldn't Emma stopped the kiss in a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Regina asked.

"Us. We're acting like a bunch of teenagers."

"True, but technically we haven't kissed since we were teenagers."

Pulling Regina into the house Emma continued. "If you want to get technical then I've kissed you. You haven't kissed me."

Regina lifted up one eyebrow in confusion. "Oh and why do you see it like that?"

"At the time you didn't know it was me you thought it was Daniel. I, on the other hand, knew it was you."

Regina grabbed Emma's shirt and pulled her into another passionate kiss. Back paddling into the living room Regina tried to make her way to the couch, but was too lost in the moment to know where she was going. Breaking from the kiss for some much needed air Regina turned Emma around and pushed her on to the couch.

Regina was on top of her before Emma could blink. As she could feel was Regina's lips and Emma moaned when her felt a hot tongue instantly in her mouth. Emma was on autopilot. Her hands wrapped Regina by the waist and started moving all around Regina's soft back. When Regina took her bottom lip with her teeth and started sucking on it Emma arched her back and pulled Regina even closer together. _Dear God what is she doing to me. And this is only kissing. _Regina, realizing how aroused Emma was getting, started grinding before she understood she too was on autopilot.

Reluctantly they both pulled away and were breathing heavily. Looking into each other's eyes Emma saw purple creep into Regina's normally brown eyes and Regina saw a curious sliver and gold mix in Emma's normal green Eyes. Regina will think about that anomaly later after she wasn't so...she didn't even have a word for what she was feeling. She was already aroused to the point where it was uncomfortable, yet she felt content just to be in Emma's arms.

"I...I think...we...should probably...move this upstairs." Emma was panting so hard it was hard to get out a sentence. Never in her life had she felt a deep heartfelt craving for someone.

Regina tried her best to speak at least halfway normal. That proved to be harder then she thought possible with Emma's lust filled eyes gazing at her. Regina opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. _How can one person make you speechless?_ When Regina tried to speak again, but nothing came out she connected their foreheads and caressed Emma's cheek.

Without saying a word Regina reluctantly got up and grabbed Emma's hand leading her to the bedroom. The both stared at the bed nervously.

Rubbing the back of her neck Emma laughed nervously. "We have a hot and heavy make-out session downstairs and the second we look at a bed."

"Yea I know."

Turning Regina by the waist to look in her eyes Emma saw the slight uncertainty Regina had. "Maybe we should take a few deep breaths and just talk."

"Talk?"

"Yea, well I mean we both had an interesting nights sleep so I was just thinking that we should calm down and talk."

Regina thought for a minute. "Maybe you're right."

Emma smirked. "Now I know you love me."

Regina looked saw Emma's notorious smirk and laughed. "And why is that my dear."

"Because you just said I was right. That never happens. EVER!"

"Don't get used to it."

In that moment Emma's phone rang. Knowing who it was by the ringtone Emma groaned answering the phone.

"Emma we need to talk."

"About what?"

"I'm not really sure actually. After you left I realized I don't really know Regina. Yes, she did try to kill me multiple times so it's going to take time for me to get comfortable you two being together. But" Emma heard her mother left out a sigh and could picture her closing her eyes to try and calm down, "I will try to listen to the rest of your story and TRY to see things through Regina's perspective."

Emma stood up straighter and grinned. She knew this was difficult for her and was ecstatic that she was at least trying. "Good. I mean I'm glad. Regina and I will be over tomorrow."

"Ok. See you tomorrow." With that they hung up.

Regina looked at Emma curiously. It was blatantly obvious it was a good conversation, but Regina couldn't help but feel that it was going to be an excruciating process to handle the Charming's if they knew her entire life story.

Emma hugged Regina and they both collapsed on the bed.

"Mom says she'll try to get along and wants to hear the rest of the story."

Regina hesitated. Was is best to tell Snow that her daughter sort of died?

"Should we really tell her the end?"

"You mean the whole heart ripping part? Regina do you really believe it was my mother's fault that Daniel died?" Emma pulled back and looked into Regina's eyes.

Seeing the sadness in her lover's eyes Regina sighed. "Yes and no. Yes because she told my mother when she promised not to and no because Cora would have found out sooner or later and kill Daniel anyway."

"So does that mean you _might_ be able to at least even a little be nice to her. I just got a mother and our relationship is already rocky."

With a peck on the lips Regina nodded. "I suppose so. But don't be surprised if we fight five minutes later."

"That'll do. For now."

They both closed their eyes content with just hugging together when they started drifting off.

* * *

**Kind of more of a wrap up from last chapter, but the next one we'll see how Snow and Regina get along and why Emma's eyes tinted silver and gold. Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_"I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too."_

_Wait that's not right, she was most definitely not hearing lines from _The Wizard of Oz_. Looking around Emma saw a figure in the corner of the room. She squinted to try and see who it was._

_"Hello dearie. Boy do I have plans for you."_

_"Gold? Wh...what do you mean?_

_With a creepy giggle Gold appeared in front of Emma instantly and snapped his fingers right in front of her face._

With a start Emma jerked up in bed only to hit her head.

"Ow." Rubbing her forehead Emma looked up to see the ceiling. Scrunching her eyebrows together she then looked down and saw she was floating.

"Regina!" Emma said panicking. Regina moaned.

"REGINA!" Emma yelled.

"What?"

"Um...help." At this point Emma was scared shitless.

Regina sat up and looked around. "Well where are you?"

Emma's voice started quivering. "Up here."

Regina slowly looked up to see her girlfriend levitating. "How in the hell did you do that?"

"Oh I just decided it would be fun to sleep in the air. How the hell do I know! I woke up like this after..." Emma faltered

"After what?"

"After I had a dream that just so happened to have Mr. Gold in it."

"We'll get back to that later. First lets try to get you down."

"Yea! That'll be great."

"OK. Magic is all about emotions. So instead of thinking you want to get down, feel that you want to get down."

"What? That makes no since."

"Will you just trust me and do it."

"Fine." Emma closes her eyes and _feels _that she wants to get down. She feels ridiculous and when she hears Regina's voice in her head on how to get down she can't help but smile when she remembers Regina's voice.

When Emma hears a thump she opens her eyes and turns her head where she sees Regina. However, now they are both on the ceiling.

Regina taps her nails on the ceiling looking at Emma questioningly.

"You weren't thinking about me instead of getting down now where you?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because know, obviously, as you can see we are both on the ceiling." Regina looks into Emma's eyes and sees that her eyes are shimmering silver and gold.

Taking Emma's face she peers into her eyes intensely to make sure she isn't seeing thinks.

With squished cheeks Emma tries to talk. "Um Regina? What are you doing?"

"Emma your eyes are silver and gold right now."

"And why is that?"

"Well my turn purple when I'm aroused or when I do/did magic." Letting go of Emma's face Regina props her head up with her arm.

"Are you telling me I have magic and it's silver and gold."

"Yup. Perilously."

"I have magic."

"Well seeing as Cora can't take your heart and you can see dogs thoughts with a dream catcher, then yea."

"I have magic."

Rolling her eyes Regina hugged a stiff Emma and brought them back down to the bed.

"I have magic."

Regina kissed Emma only so she would snap out of it. "You. Have. Magic."

Emma looked at Regina scared. What was she going to do with a body full of uncontrollable magic? "Well...wha...what do I do"

Regina kissed Emma on the forehead and brought her into another hug. "It'll be ok. I'll help you."

"What if I wake up on the ceiling again?"

"Magic is all about emotions. So just feel that you want to get down and you'll get down. If not I'm right here." With a kiss on the cheek Regina held Emma close to her chest and drifted off to sleep wondering _if_ Emma really was going to be ok.

* * *

"Hi mom." Emma said with Regina by her side as they both waled into the apartment.

Snow turned around and gasped holding her hand to her chest. It was going to take a while for her to get used to be around Regina.

Emma cocked an eyebrow. Seeing this Snow batted her hand saying she was ok. "Sorry. I'm used to seeing Regina trying to kill me.

"As I am used to trying to kill you. Thus we have to agree that our feud has to end."

Snow was shocked, maybe there was more to the Evil Queen then just evilness. "Of course I agree. So Emma the story."

"Right, but first can I ask you not to tell anyone about Regina and me. We're not quite ready for people to know. Especially,"

"Especially what?"

Emma shook her head. If people found out she has magic they, of course, would blame Regina. Even though you can tell by the whole gold and silver aspect that it wasn't so. "Nevermind. It's not important."

Walking over to the couch Emma continued the story. "So where was I. Oh yes, Cora was to blame for your horse. Anyway she found out I was there, got angry, and left. I pretended to be asleep when she found me so I just played dumb."

Regina was shocked, her mother could have killed her right then and there. "Emma! She could have killed you then if she found out you knew."

"Yes, well I figured she already caught me sleeping once so why not be lazy."

Emma saw the despair in Regina's eyes and hugged her, unconscious of Snow's un-comfortableness. "Hey it's ok." Emma looked into Regina's eyes and wiped away a tear before Snow could notice. "We already know that Daniel was going to die the next day." Emma pulled Regina into another hug. "I'm right here, alive and well."

"I know, but I had to relive it. Instead of it being years its only been two days."

"But this time you're not alone." Emma grinned and turned to her mother who was looking off into space on the couch.

"So anyway, at that point I knew Cora was behind everything. At that point past Regina came in where we went for a ride. We stopped at a field where I tried to propose when you came along. You know what happens at the point. I went to look for the other Regina and found her in the woods. I told her what happened and Regina realized something because she ran off." Emma turned to Regina.

"WILL I ever know why you ran off?" Regina smirked and patted Emma's knee.

"Maybe later."

"Fine. So, I heard a twig snap and turned around to see past Regina where she must thought I was nuts talking to myself but she told me what happened after she saved you anyway. The next part got kinda emotional and I'd rather not talk about it. So to cut a long story short Regina left to have tea and I went back to the stables. And after a heated discussion with this Regina I ultimately sacrificed myself to the hands of Cora."

Snow gasped. "Why? If you knew that Cora would rip out your heart if you were Daniel did you not try and change the past."

"For one Henry would never exist if Regina didn't lose Daniel. And Second, as cruel as it may seem, I would have never had the chance to love Regina. If Daniel and Regina were still together then where would that leave me. Pinning after someone I would never have. Call me selfish, but it had to be this way."

Snow really didn't want to ask her daughter this question but she had to know. "So did...where...I mean what happened when you two confronted Cora."

Regina spoke, she knew Emma must still feel like Cora really did rip out her heart (Even though she technically did).

"Well I begged, yes begged the Evil Queen begged write it down in the history books, the she didn't have to go through with it. Emma decided that she had to and that it must be one of the reasons we were sent to the past. So I hid while Cora ripped out her heart and while I heard myself crying over her dead body."

"My God. Emma you..." Snow went to her daughter and pulled her into a fierce hug, "I'm so sorry. I can't help but feel I murdered my own daughter."

Regina chuckled. "You did."

Emma turned her head and glared at Regina.

"Now is not the time."

"Sorry. Old habits die hard."

After Snow finally released Emma after a few minutes she picked up a tissue that was on the coffee table and wiped the tears away.

"So you want me to keep all of this a secret." Snow tried to say while blowing her nose.

"Yes, be both feel that this might be part of one of Gold's plans and need to figure out why." Regina looked at Emma trying to gain her courage after she just admitted that Rumpelstiltskin might be the cause of all this.

"Last night Emma showed signs of having magic."

Snow was confused. "What do you mean?"

Emma spoke. "I woke up on the ceiling for one and Regina noticed my eye changed color like hers does after she used magic."

"But me and your father don't have magic. Why would you?"

Regina cut in. "I think it's because she's the product of true love, but until we find why Gold might have sent us back I want to help Emma with her new found power. And frankly, if others knew they might think I manipulated Emma to love me."

"OK I won't tell anyone. What are you going to do about Henry?"

Emma and Regina sighed before Emma spoke. "He and I are going to stay here, but I'm going to say that Regina and I came to an agreement so Regina can spend time with him. And hopefully he will just think we became friends as the three of us spend more time together."

"That sounds...reasonable. I'll go get Henry and tell him he's going to spend the day with you two. There's no way I'm explaining this to him."

"Thanks mom."

* * *

With Snow gone Regina went to sit next to Emma on the couch and put her arm around her shoulder.

"You know that with your magic acting the way it is it makes more sense for us to be together."

"I know, but Henry hates magic and if he found out that both of his mother's have it then he will probably hate you even more."

"You're right."

"I'm right. That's the second time you told me I was right. Did I get smarter all of a sudden or did love fog your brain."

Regina chuckled. "No, love has made you make more sense."

Regina was right about to kiss Emma when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and quickly pulled away instantly missing the connection.

"Mom? Grandma told me you were here and that you and Ma wanted to talk."

"Yes, we did." Regina and Emma sat up and put on their coats.

"Hey kid, why don't we go to Granny's."

Henry perked up and ran back up the stairs for his coat.

Regina leaned in and whispered in Emma ear. "You do realize he's only happy cause you're coming."

"Nonsense, he loves you more than you both realize."

And with that all three of them went out the door leaving Snow sitting on the bottom step of the stairs.

* * *

"So Emma does have magic." Standing up Snow transformed into Gold.

With a giggle, Gold left the house right as Snow was coming out of her room. Looking at the calender Snow realized she must have been exhausted if she slept the last 24 hours.

"Must have been that flu I was getting over."


	4. Chapter 4

Henry was sitting across from his mom's eating his breakfast waiting for one of them to talk.

"Henry your mom and I have talked and we have agreed that we will try to be friends and share you."

At that Henry looked up confused. "So after all this time now you decide to be friends. After you both saved each other multiple times, NOW you decide to be nice." Henry looked at the both of them sternly to try and decipher what changed. He knew that something was different but he wasn't sure what it was and he WOULD find out what it was.

Under their sons stare they reached for each others hands under the table.

_Man this kid needs to lighten up. He thinks EVERYONE is lying to him 24/7._

_Emma is that you?_

_What, Regina? How are you in my head?_

"Hey kid, go get a hot chocolate."

"Sweet thanks."

Regina and Emma turned to each other.

"Regina?"

"Emma?"

"Is this new for you? To hear someone else's thoughts."

"That it is. Were you hoping that I could or something? If so then you're more powerful than I first realized."

"What do I do?"

"WE first off. There is no way you're doing this by yourself." Emma smiled. Just knowing that Regina would be with her through this was calming her down.

"So what do _we_ do?"

"WE first off. There is no way that you're doing this by yourself." Emma smiled. Just knowing that Regina was going to be there made her calm down.

"What are _we_ going to do?"

"I don't know. You said that Cora couldn't take your heart. What were you thinking at that time?"

"That there was no way she was going to take my mothers heart. I just trying to protect her."

"Ok so...Henry was it good?"

"Of course it was. Ruby is the best at making hot chocolate."

"I can see that. It's all over your face. Emma he gets that from you. Go clean up and then we'll go."

As Henry ran off the to bathroom Emma glared at Regina. "From me huh?" Emma crossed her arms.

"What, he does? I did not teach him that." Regina said innocently as began to lean in to Emma's ear. "Besides, you know it's adorable that he takes after both of us."

Emma gasped as Regina leaned back and looked at her seriously. "And with out even knowing it I'm able to have a child with my true love. When Daniel died I thought that had also died."

"Oh Regina!" Emma went to put a supporting hand on her shoulder when Henry cam back.

"Mom can ma have dinner with us tonight?"

"Sure." Regina tried to play the off nonchalantly, but failed to suppress the smile.

_Man he is growing up too fast. I wonder if he suspects._ Regina thought.

_Well he most defiantly gets that from you and the smile you have plastered on your face is giving it away. At this rate your jaw is going to fall off._

"Mom you ok." Henry asked concerned, his mom never smiles, she scowls.

"Yes, fine dear. What do you want for dinner and desert?"

Henry perked up. "We get desert?"

"Yes! What do you want?"

"Lasagna and apple turnovers."

Seeing his mistake Henry tried to change his mind when Emma cut in. "Ok, only if Regina takes the first bite of the turnover." Emma smiled to try and ease the tension the suddenly appeared.

"Ok you two lets go I have to go grocery shopping and Henry can pick the apples. Happy? Good, lets go."

Regina got up, paid the bill, and walked out the door leaving Henry and Emma still in the booth. They both looked at each other confused. Maybe it was too soon to joke, but what else could they do. Regina's apple turnovers where the best even cooked with a poison apple. Emma knew she had to say something to Henry, but wasn't sure what to say. What do you say to your child you help raise for less than a year with an ex-enemy and new found lover? Not know what to say they both got up and started walking towards the mansion.

"So, kid. What do you think of your mom and I becoming friends?"

"I don't know. I mean it'll be nice for you two to get along, but how long will it last? It was only a few days ago that you both were in a heated argument about mom not being able to see me."

"Yea I know. But I promise that this time there won't be any arguing. No scratch that, yes there probably will be but nothing that will get too heated." _Hopefully._ Emma knew Regina loved her, but she still wasn't sure if it was for her or because she had Daniel's soul. Yes, also being Daniel helped push Regina along. But Emma knew for some time that what she felt for Regina was more then just two enemy's bickering. Maybe it was left over love from Daniel, she didn't know. Whatever it was it was a part of her and she enjoyed knowing that she loved someone enough to not let death stop it. But, again, did Regina love her as Emma or as Daniel. Snapping her out of her thoughts Henry poked his ma.

"Ma you ok your crying." Embarrassed Emma quickly wiped her face with both hands and smiled.

"Yea, kid I'm fine. Just lost in thought.

Ever in need of a peacemaker, leave it to Henry to do the job. "You want to talk about it?"

Emma looked at her son and out of pure curiosity wondered what he would say. "Lets set over there." Emma pointed to a bench in the past.

"So," Henry began trying to sound a little like Archie

Laughing Emma began. "I find myself in love with a person and I don't know if they love me for me or because I remind them of their ex."

"That is a conundrum."

"Do you even know what that word means?"

Henry started bouncing excitedly. "Yes, I learned it at school. It means 'facing a difficult problem'."

"That it does." Emma smiled and rubbed Henry's head.

"So what are you going to do about mom?"

"What makes you think I was talking about Regina?" Emma gulped. Henry was too smart for his own good. It was only a matter of days before he found out anyway.

"She never smiles when it has anything with you and she did when I asked you over for dinner."

Emma sighed. It was futile to lie so she told him the truth. "Your right, as always, I fell in love with your mom. Quite unexpectedly might I add."

"What do you mean?"

"Basically I found myself realizing that Daniel was reincarnated into me."

"What does reincarnated mean?"

"You know what a soul is." With Henry's nod Emma continued. "I have his soul."

"How do you know?"

"Long story short Daniel's love for your mom was so strong that when he died someone thought it would be nice to give your mom a second chance at her true love."

"I hope so. So what are you going to do."

Emma put her arm around her son's arm and pulled him close. "I don't know. Maybe you can help?"

Perking up Henry looked at his ma. "What can I do?"

"Simple. She's trying her best to be good right? So if you can ask her HOW she became the Evil Queen then her story will prompt you with tones of questions and along the way understand your mom a lot better."

Still not really understand how that will help he trusted Emma and if he could help her then he wanted to do it. "Ok. I'll do it. How about calling it Operation Black Mamba"

"What id with you and snakes?"

"Will what better to divert mom onto our task then naming it after one of the most deadly snakes. Plus it has ma in the name."

Emma smiled and pulled her son closer. _How did she get so luck to see him again and grow to be an amazing kid?_

Sitting up Emma reached her hand out so Henry could take it. "Lets go your mom is probably done with her shopping by now."

"Alright."

"And kid, your mom is to NOT know that you know."

"Why?"

"She wants to keep it a secret for now. So that means no talking to anybody?"

"What about Ruby? With her wolfie sent she'll be able to tell right away."

"I suppose. She'll ask either you or me first. But only tell her _if_ she asks."

"Ok ok." Running away Henry shouted. "COME ONE I WANT TO START OPERATION BLACK MAMBA."

Shaking her head with a smile Emma chased after her son.

* * *

Meanwhile neither of them noticed a pair of eyes lurking in the shadows.

"Well dearie. Lets see what happens in tonight's dream."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom can I have a bed time story?"

"Of course, but why all of a sudden?"

"Well if ma is going to trust you then I figured that I mine as well try."

Regina hated that her own son had to relearn to trust her, but he smiled knowing that he was trying to reconnect.

"What story will it be?"

"Yours"

"Mine? Why?"

"The book mostly mentions you as the Evil Queen and mentions a little of who you were when Daniel died. I want to know the WHOLE story. Not just the ending."

Regina was shocked at her sons sudden interest, but didn't want to dwell on it. Her son wanted to understand her and she was thrilled to get the chance to.

* * *

Once Henry started dozing Regina tucked him in, kissed him on the forehead, and went to her room. After she changed and brushed her teeth she sat on her bed and sighed. She was glad that Henry wanted to know her story, but it was emotional and brought back a lot of resentment towards her mother. She might have loved her, after all Cora was her mother, but even after all these years she couldn't but feel that she was never going to be enough. Lying down she picked up her phone and called Emma.

_"Hello"_

_"Hey. Sorry did I wake you up."_

_"Yes, but it's fine. When I got home mom didn't look so well so made her soup and sent her to bed. Weird, she looked fine this morning."_

After a few minutes of silence Emma heard a faint sob and sat up from bed.

_"Regina? Babe what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing. Henry wanted a bed time story and he decided now was the time to pick mine as the story."_

Emma knew it was going to be emotional. She doubted if Regina truly dealt with her grief, sorrow, and turmoil. Wanting to badly to comfort her Emma saw clouds of sliver and gold forming around her and panicked.

"_Ah, Regina? I"_ and then the line went dead.

Regina looked at her phone, saw that the battery and service was fine and wondered what went wrong. Before she had time to think about it she heard a knock at her bed room door. Confused, she put on her rode and answered the door.

"Emma?"

"Are you as much confused as I am?" Moving out of the way Regina ushered Emma into the room.

"Regina if I can poof myself here in a cloud on smoke, what's to say that I don't poof myself into a volcano."

"For one thing that'll never happen."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because unless you have a death wish you won't feel emotional enough to want to go to a volcano."

"Are you saying that because I _really_ want to go somewhere then I'll magically poof myself there."

"Pretty much."

Annoyed about not being able to control her magic, Emma collapsed on the bed face first. Turning her head with her eyes closed Emma yawned. "What do I do in the mean time?"

Regina laid down next to Emma so she was facing her. She smiled seeing how peaceful her looked. "Control your emotions." Regina stroked Emma's cheek.

Opening her eyes Emma chuckled. "Easier said than done when I want to be with you all the time."

"How did you manage it so far?"

"I was a little distracted with you yelling at me all the time."

"Seeing as I don't see that happening any time soon. You just need to be distracted."

"Distracted ho..." before Emma could finish her thought Regina pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

Regina lost all control. She hungered for Emma more than she wanted to contemplate. For so long she went with out touch. Yes, there was King Leopold and Graham and others, but nothing felt as right as it did right now.

Grabbing onto Emma's back Regina rolled her on top and thrust her tongue into Emma's mouth. Hearing a moan Regina bent her knee to make contact with Emma's hot center. Not expecting the contact Emma gasped releasing her mouth from Regina's only to lock it onto her neck. Emma fumbled with Regina's buttons only to get frustrated. She couldn't get the damn things off. Pulling away from Regina she ripped of Regina's shirt and dove into her chest.

Regina's heart rate sky rocketed. Moving her hands to Emma's hair, Regina pushed her head more into her chest aching for the pressure of Emma's mouth.

Knock. Knock.

"Mom."

Opening her eyes Regina sat straight up and pushed Emma off of her and right onto the floor. Quickly grabbing her robe Regina went to the door.

"Henry!" Regina gasped. She was out of breath and a little irritated for being interrupted. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I got thirsty when I thought I heard something. Who are you talking to?"

"No one. Myself, I do that sometimes." Regina laughed nervously. _Crap!_

_"Don't worry Gina I'm here for you." Emma couldn't hid her condescending tone even if she tried._

_"Oh shut up!"_

_"Yes my queen."_

"Mom you never talk to yourself."

"I've been spending too much time with Emma. I picked it from her."

Crossing his arms Henry knew she was lying and for once wanted to make her squirm. "And since when have you started calling her Emma."

_"Yea, Regina since when."_

_"Oh for petes sake."_

"Um...since we decide to try and become friends. To do that I can't call her Ms. Swan or Sheriff can I?"

"No, but it's weird. What's wring with your shirt?" Henry pointed to Regina's chest. At some point her robe was slowly opening to reveal her button less shirt.

Pulling her robe closed Regina stumbled on her words. "Oh...ah...um...you see the shirt is old so the thread got weak and the buttons have been coming off every now and again." _Yea me._

_"You know that you only bought that last week right?"_

"You just bought that. How can it be old?"

_"That's my boy. Go Henry. Hey maybe he'll be my replacement as sheriff."_

_"Not now Emma."_

"Henry can we talk about this in the morning I'm tired."

"You sure your not blowing me off."

"You sound just like Emma."

"Well are you?"

"No, we'll talk in the morning." And with that Henry went back to his room forgetting about his water and Regina closed the door.

Sighing Regina leaned her forehead on the door and shook her head.

Crossing the room Emma held Regina from the back and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Are we ever going to get beyond the hot and heavy make-out sessions? Not that I don't love them, but I'm getting sexually frustrated over here."

Regina laughed and pushed off the door to lean into Emma.

"And now you owe me a new shirt."

"I don't think I can afford it."

"Probably." Regina turned and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck leaving Emma to hug Regina by the waist. "You'll just have to make it up to me."

Emma kissed Regina hard and when Regina went to deepen the kiss she pulled away and spoke with their lips still touching. "I'm sure I can think of something."

Pulling completely away Emma walked over the the bed to put on her boots and grab her jacket.

"You're leaving." Regina tried to sound mad but with Emma grinning at her it was hard not to smile back.

"I need to get home to make sure my mom is ok and..." Emma walked over to Regina and pecked her on the lips, "I'll I need more than a few hours for what I have planned."

Regina looked up into Emma's eyes and her eyes where completely silver and gold. Not a speck of green in sight and knew that it was hard for Emma to leave just as much as she didn't want her to leave.

* * *

Emma, of course, had to walk home of course. She was about to open her front door when she sighed and dropped her the floor. She wanted Regina so badly it was hard to concentrate on anything else, but she was glad Henry interrupted. She wanted to make sure that Regina loved her for her, but it was too hard to stop her body to stop whenever she looked at Regina. It was going to be hard. Very hard. _Night Gina. Love you!_

_Night. Love you too!_

Emma sighed again and got up. When she opened the door she was her mother was laying face down on the floor.

Panicking Emma ran to her and rolled her over.

"Dad. Dad." Emma tried to yell but her throat was too constricted and she was crying so hard that it came out as a harsh whisper.

James always had a sixth sense when it came to his wife, but he wasn't really sure what was wrong. He got out of dead groggily rubbing his eyes. When his eyes were able to focus he ran to his wife and daughter.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I just came in and saw her face down on the floor. We got to get her to Dr. Whale."

James was about to grab his truck keys, but Emma grabbed his hand to stop him.

"I can get there faster."

"What? What do you mean? How?"

"Just trust me. Hold on to mom."

Concentrating as hard as she could Emma thought of her love for her mother and how desperate she was to get her help. Few seconds later the three of them left in a puff of silver and gold smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

Looking around Emma was confused. _This is not the hospital_.

"No dearie it is not."

Shocked Emma got up and turned around."

"Gold? What, but I wanted to go to the hospital."

"And why is that?" Gold was so pleased that his planned worked out this well.

"Emma what's going on?"

Emma looked at her father and ran her hands through her hair. "I have magic. I'll explain later but..." Emma looked at Gold and again and sure didn't miss the pleased look on his face. "I basically wished to get mom help and we ended up here. Gold do you have anything to do with this." Emma pointed to her mother.

"Yes dearie I do."

Emma and James' mouth dropped. Since when does Rumpelstiltskin reveal his plan. Emma, on the other hand, was beyond shock after all that's happened and in anger she grabbed Rumpel by the collar and pushed him into the nearest wall.

"It was you wasn't?" Another shove to the wall. "You sent us back." And another shove. "And you did that to my mother. Why?"

Not happy getting man handled Gold flung Emma to the other side of the room with a wave of his cane.

"Because dearie..." Gold took a few seconds to fix his clothes. "it appears that your son is going to be the end of me and what better way to destroy him than to destroy everyone he loves."

Emma was panting. Kneeling on the floor with her head down she looked up at Gold with so much anger inside that her magic went crazy.

* * *

Regina opened her eyes and put her hand on her chest over her heart. Sitting up Regina gasped for air. She didn't know what she was feeling and was extremely confused on WHY. Not really sure what to do she took deep breathes to try and center herself. Opening her eyes again she understood that there was something wrong with Emma. Pulling back the covers Regina quickly got dressed and went to wake up Henry.

"Mom I'm sleeping." Regina didn't have time to explain so she pulled back his and threw him some clothes.

"Get dressed we have to see Emma." For the first time Regina showed her emotions to her soon and allowed her to show her sorrow.

"Mom is Emma alright?"

Regina sat next to Henry on his bed. "I don't know."

Henry smiled. "You just have a feeling that someone is wrong don't you."

Regina turned to look at her son. "How did you know."

"It's the same thing with grandma and grandpa. They always seem to know when something is wrong with each other."

"Are you telling me that you think Emma is my true love."

"Yes mom. Yes I am."

With Henry smiling at her Regina didn't want to keep her love for Emma a secret. "Well Henry you're right."

Of course he was right, but he didn't want to bring that up. "So how are we going to find her."

"I don't know"

"Well how did Emma come here in the middle of the night."

"How did...?"

"Mom I'm not blind I knew the real reason your shirt had no buttons and by the way ewwww. Besides I saw Emma's boots at the foot of the bed."

_You really are too smart for your own good._ "Emma kinda thought about me and arrived in the hallway magically."

"Ok so thing about her."

"So your fine with Emma having magic."

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "I always figured that she did."

Regina smiled and hugged him. "Ok hold on tight."

In a cloud of purple smoke they were off.

* * *

Radiating raven black smoke Emma slowly stood up and cocked her head slowly making her way to gold.

"Emma?" James still on the floor holding his wife was completely clueless on what what happening to his daughter.

Emma moved her head to look at her father. He knew she was gone when he looked into her eyes and saw nothing but black.

"I knew you had magic dearie, but THIS is new."

Looking back at Gold Emma moved her hand and threw him against the wall.

"Gold you WILL tell me what you did to my mother and STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS. Better yet it's better if you disappear."

"And why would I do that?"

"Unless you want to die without seeing your son again then you will."

"What makes you think you can kill me let alone know where my son is."

Emma cackled. "You should know more than anyone that dark magic is virtually limitless." Rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck Emma breathed deeply. "And with my new found powers I am very much capable of killing you. You think if I can do that I can't find your son?"

Getting irritated Emma squeezed her hand to tighten the hold she had on Gold. Not expected the power Emma truly possessed Gold started couching yup blood. (his ribs cracked and pierced his lung)

"Now Gold what. Did. You. Do. To. My. Mother?"

"I impersonated her the day you and Regina woke up. In order to do that I put her to sleep so she wouldn't interrupt like she always does. Unfortunately, the potion has a few side affects." Emma squeezed a little harder.

"Gold I'm running out of patience."

"Your mother is dying. After you wake up you ultimately start loosing your life essence."

"And what does that have to do with Regina and me going to the past."

"Simple dearie, you never would have fallen in love unless you did and what better way to ruin to two if your happy ending slipped right through your fingers."

"And this is all because Henry supposedly kills you."

"Yes dearie."

Emma laughed and dropped her hand but kept the pressure on Gold with her mind. "Gold you always were so narrow minded. Have you ever thought that maybe 'your end' meant the end of the Dark One and not actually you." Emma laughed again. "Too late now." Squeezing harder Emma walked up to Gold. "Now I'm going to be the one to END you."

Emma held out her other hand and summoned the Dark One's dagger. Arriving in her hand she looked at Gold and smirked.

"You ready to die Rumpelstiltskin?"

For once Gold was truly petrified. If Emma Swan could summon his dagger and if he couldn't move he could well and truly die.

"Wait. Don't you want to know how to save your mother."

"Well _dearie__" _Emma said in a menacing tone, "if I kill you I become the Dark One. And with the power I already have I'm pretty sure that I can heal her without your help.

_Dammit it she's right. What am I going to do?_

Right when Emma was about to stab Gold and finally end his life she heard Regina.


	7. Chapter 7

Looking around Regina realized she was in Gold's shop and that a fairly dead Snow was on the ground being held by Charming. When she looked up she saw that Emma had THE dagger and was about to become the Dark One

"Emma!" Regina said in a surprisingly clam and quiet voice. Letting go of Henry's hand Regina ran to Emma and hugged her from behind.

Emma stiffened at the touch enough for Gold to slip from the wall grab the dagger and stab Emma. And poof he was gone. Emma sucked in air and gasped from the sudden pain and her power came back ten fold. Like a shield her magic started to radiate from her body again and sent Regina flying. Turning around Emma saw Henry and the tears on his face. Looking down Emma saw her white tank-top covered in red. Placing her hand on her wound she slowly lifted up her shirt to see the wound Gold had just gave her.

Regina saw the blood and the wound and ran back to Emma not caring about her new found magic. Grabbing Emma's shoulders Regina first looked at the wound and then into Emma's abyss eyes.

"Emma! Oh my God Emma."

Not caring at the moment about Regina fretting over her wound Emma made her way to her still dying mother. Emma, knowing she had little time left to live, had to think fast about how to save her mother and herself. She knew Gold would never cross her again so she didn't have to worry about Henry or Regina's safety.

Placing her hands over her mother she concentrated on healing her. When silver and gold orbs starting coming out of her hands she touched her mother's forehead with one hand and her heart with the other. With a little more concentration Snow's eyes started blinking open. Emma smiled and knew she was going to be ok. Now she had just one more task. With a snap of her fingers a potion appeared secretly in her hand.

"Henry, remember Operation Black Mamba. Prove it to me." With one last look at her son and true love Emma opened the bottle and drank. All she remembered next was darkness and a fleeting call from her love.

* * *

"Emma!" Regina ran to her girlfriend and caught her before she collapsed on the floor. Stroking her forehead Regina started crying into Emma's neck while rocking back and forth.

"What happened." Snow exclaimed slowly sitting up.

James, finally catching his tongue at this point, told his wife all that had happened.

Snow slapped him on the arm. "And why didn't you do anything?"

"What was I supposed to do? I'm a man with a sword against magic. Not to mention our daughter almost _killed_ RUMPELSTILTSKIN single handedly. Not to mention you were dying. Really Snow what was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know talk her down. All you did was hold your dying wife while your child did all she could to save me and take revenge. You didn't even yell 'I will always find you' to me letting me know that you WILL save me. Really James?"

"Well I'm terribly sorry. I woke up you were dying and the next thing I know our daughter has magic and saved you. It's a lot to take in."

Snow kissed James on the cheek. "I forgive you!"

"Henry, what did Emma mean prove Operation Black Mamba to her?"

Henry finally snapped out of his shock and made his way to both of his mom's. "Mom, you love Ma right?"

Lifting up her head to look at her son Regina sniffed. "What? Of course I do."

"Smell the bottle, but first heal her wound."

Regina was completely confused but she didn't have the energy to argue. If Emma believed that Henry would save her than she had to have faith. Regina quickly healed the wound and smiled when a little color appeared on Emma's cheeks. Sniffing the potion bottle Regina perked up.

"But why would she?"

"It's the sleeping curse isn't it?"

"WHAT?" Snow and James said in unison. Why would their daughter knowingly put herself under the sleeping curse.

"Yes, but why?"

"Emma told me that she's in love with you, but she wasn't sure if you loved her for her or because she's Daniel. Frankly it's confusing to me, but I wanted to help."

"So Emma thinks I'm only with her because..." Regina teared up again and pulled Emma closer to her body rocking her back and forth again. "You stupid women. How can you think that?" Regina looked at Emma's face and smiled. "You know she looks so peaceful while she's sleeping and not aggravating me." Regina then looked at her son who was now sitting beside her. "Henry before we found out that she was Daniel I loved her for her. I knew she wasn't my true love but I loved her anyway. I was only mad at her because I thought she was replacing Daniel's memories. But when she told me she loved me at that she had to die by the hands my my mother I knew that Emma was Daniel. And my lover for HER grew so much I thought my heart was going to burst."

"What do you mean she died because of Cora?"

"I'll explain later. First I have to wake your stubborn ma." Henry was gleaming at the statement. Knowing his mom accepted Emma as his other mother meant they were finally going to be a family.

Snow and James hearing for the first time that Emma was Daniel were shocked beyond compare and just stared at Regina and Emma the entire time.

* * *

Regina looked to lips that never fazed to make her shudder and kissed her pig-headed girlfriend. _How could you think that I was only with you because you were Daniel?_

_"Because you never told me otherwise and this soul will always love you no matter how 'evil' you think you are."_

With Emma's thoughts now in her head Regina looked at her savior's face and saw green eyes with a tint of silver and gold looking back at her. Before Regina could think about the darkness no longer controlling Emma she leaned down and kissed Emma thoroughly. Pushing her tongue past her lips she was met with an equally demanding tongue. Both wanted to claim and control, but always to show how much love they felt towards each other.

"Mom no PDA please." Laughing Emma wavered her hand above her head and all five of them left Gold's shop. Snow and James were brought back to the apartment and Emma, Regina, and Henry were in the mansion's living room. With Emma still in Regina's arm on the floor Regina looked around to see where she was and then looked at the smiling face staring back at her.

"I think I got a hold of my magic now." Happier than a kid in a candy store Regina smiled and kissed Emma hard on the lips.

"And know you can conjure me a new shirt." Regina said when she pulled back from the kiss to cup Emma's face.

"Yes my queen."

Henry, always uncomfortable with grown-ups kissing turned around, but smiling knowing they all had their happy ending.


	8. Epilogue

It had been about a month since Gold ran scared. He knew he was never going to be able to go back into his shop let alone ever be seen again. Since he found out the kind of power Emma help with in her he did want to bring about her wrath plus Regina's. Those two together, working side by side would be catastrophic. Of course, they would only do that to defeat him. And he wanted to live. So he his in the woods like the coward he once was and always will be. That is until Regina and Emma sent Red after him. Yes, with Red on his tail it was only a matter of time before he would perish.

* * *

Red had picked up his trail quickly after Emma had informed her about what happened a few weeks ago. It could have been sooner, but Regina wanted to make sure that there was no residual darkness inside Emma. Truth be told Regina was petrified of what she saw that day in Gold's shop and she didn't want to bring that darkness back anytime soon. So Regina had studied up on Emma's 'condition' and found out that, coincidentally, children born from true love who live past 12 are rare. For some reason the magic in the children is too much for their bodies to handle so sadly they perish. But because Emma was raised in a land without magic her body was able to absorb and channel her magic so she didn't die. So, in the long run, Emma is truly a one of a kind.

Not to mention her true love is the Evil Queen so that makes her even more dangerous. Who would want to mess with that family. Maybe Rumpelstiltskin was an idiot. After all, he made the curse and said Emma was going to be the one who breaks it. So it's easy to say that he has a death wish.

* * *

"Emma we got to go. Red found Gold over an hour ago."

"What's the big hurry? Anyway if you let me go all 'Dark Vader' and go to the dark side I could have ended our problem forever ago."

"Well excuse me if I wanted to keep you good and pure." After Emma met Regina at the bottom of the stair in their mansion Regina wrapped Emma around the waist and kissed her.

_After James and Snow got over the initial shock that they were together Emma immediately moved in not wanted to waste any time. After she almost lost her mother she realized how precious time is and didn't want to waste another minute at her happy ending._

Pulling back from Regina Emma asked what has been on her mind for a while. "Hey purple is your dark side then why doesn't it change now that your good?"

"Sadly my heart is still black and is going to take a REALLY long time to change. I don't even know if it will ever go back before it was tainted."

"I'm sorry."

"For what it's not your fault."

"Well if I didn't insist on sac..."

Grabbing Emma's chin Regina pulled her face up so she can look into green eyes. "Hey it is NOT your fault. You did what you had to do and I absolutely DO NOT blame you."

"Yea"

Regina still saw the doubt in her fiance's eyes and knew it was going to take a while to dispel her guilt. Even if Regina was to one who made her life a living hell for the last 28 years.

"Alright lets go." Regina was pulled out of her daze by Emma yanking on her arm.

* * *

"Ok Red where is he?"

"Follow me Em?"

Red led the couple into the woods to an abandoned cabin.

"Why does everyone come to this cabin and we never find them when we look here?"

"I don't know. Dumb luck on their part I guess."

"Red you wait here." Regina and I will go inside and deal with him."

"Roger chief."

Inside the cabin Gold was inside and looked defeated.

"You're making this way too easy."

"Well dearie I only waited this long so I can saw bye to Belle."

"Belle? Wait let me guess from 'Beauty and the Beast'?" Regina nodded

"So you have someone you love? So I'm sure you understand why I have to do this."

Gold only nodded and Regina stood back knowing Emma had to do this herself and trusted her and she could come back from her darkness.

Right before Emma was about to take out the dagger she had on her back Belle cam rushing into the cabin.

"WAIT."

"Sorry she wouldn't take no for an answer and I didn't want to hurt her."

"It's ok Red." Regina said

"Please don't kill him."

Emma turned to look at the new librarian quizzically. "Why he almost killed my ENTIRE family?"

"Yes, but I know there is good in him and I know that I can change him."

"Change him? You're talking about RUMPELSTILTSKIN for crying out loud."

Belle was standing in front of her true love protectively. She looked at his face and smiled. Turning back to look at a very irked Emma she allowed to let a single tear slip. "Yes and yet you allowed the EVIL QUEEN to change because you believe and love her correct."

Emma saw the truthfulness in Belle's eyes. She looked at the love of her life and remembered all the times she swore that she was good even after of her misdeeds. Belle was the most pure-hearted in town and if Disney was right then Belle calmed the 'Beast' and helped him see his good side once again."

"Fine. But I'm keeping the dagger."

Belle could only nod because she was so happy. She let the rest of her tears come and hugged Gold while Emma and Regina left the cabin where Regina finally spoke.

"You sure about this."

"No. But she's right. I gave you a second chance and look where we are now."

Regina pulled Emma into a hug while looking behind her to make sure Red was behind them. Now that they were done with Gold she can finally be happy because of Emma and Red had to drive because she didn't want to let go.


End file.
